


No Regrets

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bread can be a strange thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Stepping through the gate back into the city Elizabeth looked up to the control room and quirked a brow at how empty it was. This had to be a joke; she wouldn’t put it past John to get everyone to hide as they came back. Ronon stepped in behind her and stopped only a step from the event horizon.

“Where is everyone?”

“That is a very good question,” she said taking a step forward and feeling dizzy. She stopped, took a slow breath and turned back to Ronon; his leg had a pretty nasty gash from trudging through the forest back to the gate. The trade negotiation had gone well, but she was starting to regret the drink and meal she’d had before they left, the elders had insisted though. “Maybe you should go see Carson.”

He nodded and moved off towards the door. She saw him falter just a bit before she moved off up the stairs.

Sitting in her office didn’t help, the dizziness passed quickly as she sat down, but something else was tugging at her insides. She missed Ronon, which was an odd feeling; she had never depended so much on someone. The fact that there was no computer on her desk and her staff were missing didn’t seem to bother or even occur to her.

She got up and left the room through the side door and took the stairs down until she reached the transporter. She walked the corridors to the infirmary and stepped inside, looking around she spared a thought for the lack of staff and standard earth equipment.

Ronon was sat on one of the beds staring into space, his hands resting on his thighs. He didn’t turn to look at her until she stopped dead in front of him, then he blinked several times before he dropped with a twinge of pain off the bed. He gazed at her, making her feel as though he was searching her soul for information.

“There’s no one here,” he said, his low and half volume voice sending a wonderful shiver down her spine and straight to her core.

“There’s no one anywhere,” she said taking a step towards him.

She didn’t expect it, his lips on hers, his hands on her hips and his chest pressed against hers. She could barely take in the fact that he was bent awkwardly to reach her and all thoughts of their missing personnel were banished from her mind.

It was a moment before she responded, her body craving the feel of his skin, the scent of his natural musk and the taste of his sweat as he slipped inside her, long, thick and hard. She moaned, the vibration tingling her lips and causing Ronon to growl at the sensation.

He stepped forward, forcing her back a step. She wanted to break the kiss, take him by the hand and lead him to her room, but as he took a second step a familiar and uncharacteristic tingle tickled at her stomach.

“This doesn’t feel right,” she offered as way of an explanation for breaking the kiss. “The food or the drink,” she trailed off, thinking over what they’d both eaten that no one else had touched. “No,” she stopped herself, “the bread, the brown wheat bread, we were the only ones who ate it, it’s doing this to us.”

“I don’t care,” he said, “I’ve wanted this for long enough,” he offered taking another step, she hadn’t realised that in the time it had taken her to figure out what started this, he had pushed her back up against a wall.

His lips seized hers again and she became lost in the feel of his tongue teasing against her lips. Just as she was fighting back to reason his fingers slipped under her shirt and she stretched up onto her tip toes to deepen the kiss and press herself fully against him. 

She no longer cared, everyone was gone, their equipment was missing and she was alone with an injured caveman who was doing more for her now than any man had ever done.

His fingers trailed up her back until he had to break their kiss to remove the t-shirt. His own shirt followed and as he reached for his pants she reached her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. She watched him, his eyes fixed on her breasts as she dropped the material, the muscles in his right arm flexed and she followed his limb down to his hand wrapped around his freed cock. He gave a few jerked strokes before he realised what he was doing and stopped.

Giving his fingers a long flex, he dropped to his knees and Elizabeth watched him as he removed her boots. Carefully he raised her foot, his long digits brushing against her ankle bone, he rested it on his thigh and untied the laces and removed it and her sock before lowing her bare foot to the cold metal floor.

Elizabeth flicked the button on her pants and let them slip down her hips as Ronon finished. He raised a hand to her hip to steady her as she kicked them off. She was reaching for her panties when he beat her to it; pushing the crouch aside he delved his tongue into her soft lips.

She barely managed to flatten her hands on the wall behind her before he was pushing her back against it. Elizabeth couldn’t decide if his tongue or his beard was creating the best sensation and she rotated her hips in an effort to determine the answer. 

Ronon growled and darted his tongue sharply against her clit before moving back to his feet. Elizabeth grabbed the ties of his pants and yanked them apart; they fell on their own accord, slipping lazily over his manhood and hips. Ronon was fast, almost too fast; almost desperate as he moved forward and pinned her to the wall, her back uncomfortably against a metal pillar that decorated the room. 

Elizabeth pushed him back with all her strength and managed to take a single step towards the bed before Ronon seized her hips. His hands were warm and comforting and the heat spread as he slithered them around onto her stomach. His cock pressed against her ass and a sudden surge of urgency ricocheted through her.

She moaned loudly and pressed back tilting her hips so she could feel him against her sex. He seemed to get the hint and pulled back enough to delve inside her, his long thick cock sliding easily in to the hilt until she couldn’t possibly feel more full and wonderful. Her hands clenched on the bed for a moment before she reached one hand back to take hold of his thigh, he pulled back and she was only able to graze her nails over his tightened muscles.

He thrust hard against her, quickly moving and grunting as he tightened his hands over her hips. As he moved, she suddenly realised it had been almost ten years since he had any form of sexual contact and she didn’t want to know how much it tortured him to go as slowly as he currently was.

Elizabeth couldn’t find it in herself to care how fast or hard he thrust, so long as he didn’t stop and he didn’t pull out until he absolutely had to. He felt divine; hitting all the right places as he thrust, the occasional strong push in his motions suggested that he was holding off the inevitable and pleasurable ending. She pushed back, raising herself off the infirmary bed to stand up, Ronon faltered, stopping for the barest of moments to adjust his stance. He pulled her against him, his chest against her back and his lips taking up refuge in her neck.

The hands he had on her hips slipped back to her stomach, they lingered there for a while before he pressed in against the lowest part. Elizabeth felt the pressure increase inside her and dropped her head back to his shoulder. It was a moment before she realised only one of his hands was on her stomach, the other drifted down gliding lazily to the point between her legs were they were joined.

He brushed gently against her clit and she twitched, he repeated the action and this time she had to move her feet to take a wider stance. Ronon shifted inside her and they both groaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot; the pressure on her stomach increased causing the tingling in the pit of her stomach to rise with it, and Ronon’s finger against her clit pressed in just long enough for her orgasm to overtake.

She pushed back, thrusting against him as she rode through the pleasure and let out a long unintelligible string of words. It wasn’t until she tightened on him that he let go and she had to reach behind her to grip his ass as he tried to pull out. She didn’t want him to, she wanted to feel his warm sperm pouring into her and it was only a second later that her wish was granted and she thanked the ancestors for the moment of extended sensation.

Ronon collapsed forward, his hands holding tight to her. She braced herself against the bed, taking a few deep breaths as she listened to his breathing and slight moans against her back. After a while, he shifted, pulling out of her and straightened her up before easing her up onto the bed.

He climbed up behind her and she quickly turned to face him. His arms came to rest on her sides, hands draping down her back and she pressed forward into his chest and buried her face against the curve of his neck.

“We should work out why no one is here,” he said. She agreed, but could only hum against him and let the need to sleep take over.

~~**~~**~~

Ronon felt the extra warmth of a body against his and pried his eyes open to find a beautiful head of hair tucked under his chin. The last thing he remembered was sitting down to dinner with the trading people of P4D-333 with Elizabeth Weir. He had been the only one to go with her, Teyla had to deal with something on the main land, Rodney was so far behind his reports Doctor Weir had banned him from experiments and research until he caught up and Sheppard had been injured on their last mission and was on light duty.

He remembered the argument between Weir and Sheppard. He had wanted her to wait for Lorne’s team to return from their mission so they could go with her. But she had made the counter argument that the people had proven themselves friendly and giving and Ronon was more than enough protection. He'd smirked as she’d teased him about him being more than enough man too and the look on Sheppard’s face was pricelessly jealous.

But how he went from a simple meal and drink and bread made just for them to taste to having his arms wrapped around.... He stiffened, it was Doctor Weir in his arms, her face against his neck and her arms curled between them and to top it off, as she shifted in her sleep, they were both naked.

He closed his eyes; Sheppard was going to kill him, assuming she didn’t get to it first. Elizabeth stirred in his arms and he squeezed his eyes tighter shut. Her hands flattened on his chest and he relaxed his arms as she pushed back to look up at him. The confusion on her face was slowly coming to realisation and quickly changed to embarrassment.

She pushed up quickly and he couldn’t help but look at her chest as she moved and then quickly covered herself. She turned her back to him and his fingers twitched with the need to reach out and run them down her spine. She retrieved her clothes and quickly pulled them on without turning back to him. She paused though, her t-shirt in hand instead of on her back and let out a deep sigh.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go to the infirmary for a long time,” she said. Ronon creased his brow, wondering what the infirmary had to do with anything when the memory of last night washed over him.

“There was no one in the city,” he said, “it was like it was brand new and...”

He couldn’t say the next part, couldn’t bring himself to say he hadn’t cared, he had just been thankful that she had been there with him.

“The bread,” she said. “They put something in it. Three hours of negotiation to be drugged,” her head dropped into her hands and Ronon sat up quickly. He had a brief moment to pull a cover over himself before he sat beside her and tentatively placed his hand on her back.

“I...” he trailed off, he didn’t know what he wanted to say. ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘I enjoyed it, immensely.’ ‘I haven’t felt this good for almost 10 years.’ Or simply, ‘I fell in love with you.’ “I don’t regret it,” he said at last, “and I hope you won’t either. You’re a beautiful woman and I wouldn’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

Her expression was blank as she turned to look at him. She was searching his face for something, truth perhaps or a hint of regret. She wouldn’t find either, he had told her the truth, been honest with her from the day he met her, all he had done was not tell her back then that he’d dreamed about her each and every night since their first meeting.

Her next move was more unexpected than his response to it. Her lips on his tasted sweet and he hesitated, wondering if this was another attempt to pull the truth out of him. It only lasted a moment and when she pulled back she watched him lick her taste off his lower lip. He gave an encouraging little hum to go with it and she smiled.

“No regrets,” she said calmly. He nodded and gave her a brief smiled before he returned the kiss.


End file.
